


Seul au milieu de la fin du monde

by lesetoilesnemeurentjamais



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M, c'est juste une toute petite histoire :), c'est pour ça que j'ai taggé Gen et M/M, et que je n'ai pas défini de relation :p, mentions de Rey / Leia / Han / Luke, vous êtes libres d'interpréter cette mini fic comme vous voulez
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesetoilesnemeurentjamais/pseuds/lesetoilesnemeurentjamais
Summary: A quoi Kylo Ren pense-t-il, abandonné dans la neige après sa défaite?





	Seul au milieu de la fin du monde

**Author's Note:**

> L'inspiration arrive toujours au mauvais moment. J'ai écrit ça il y a quelques jours, en plein milieu de la nuit en luttant presque contre le sommeil, juste parce que je savais que je l'aurais oublié le lendemain... Donc voilà, je pose ça ici :) C'est juste une toute petite histoire, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira!  
> (Et si vous lisez jusqu'au bout, j'ai mis en notes de fin d'où m'est venue l'idée... :p) Bonne lecture!

Kylo était fatigué. Chacun de ses muscles lui faisait mal, et le paysage hérissé d'arbres noirs tournait autour de lui. Il avait presque oublié où il était, et pourquoi il était là. Au fond de lui, quelque chose rugissait, cognait pour s'échapper. Vaguement, il sentait que c'était important, et les coups sourds dans son esprit s'accompagnaient d'une inexplicable envie de pleurer. Mais cela restait lointain.

Il se concentra sur les mouvements de son adversaire, vifs et de plus en plus précis. Elle devait avoir senti sa fatigue. Avec un cri mêlé de rage et de souffrance, Kylo abattit sa lame devant lui. Elle ne rencontra que le vide. D'un geste fluide, Rey avait esquivé, et elle se glissa en avant pour porter une nouvelle attaque. Rapide. Imparable.

Il y eut un éclair bleu, et Kylo ferma les yeux. De l'extérieur, il se vit éclater en milliers de morceaux de verre. Du verre aux bords tranchants, teintés de sang. Juste après vint la douleur, insupportable, insurmontable, irradiant dans tout son corps avec la puissance d'une étoile mourante.

Perdu entre sa vision et la réalité, Kylo entendit les éclats retomber au sol avec fracas au moment où un nouveau choc le secouait. Il devina qu'il venait de chuter à son tour. Une nouvelle vague de douleur le parcourut, lui coupant le souffle. Son corps déjà meurtri lui signalait qu'il n'irait pas plus loin. 

Il ne vit pas la terre s'ouvrir en deux, éloignant son adversaire avant qu'elle ne puisse en finir. Il n'entendit pas les derniers grondements de la base prête à se disloquer en l'emportant avec lui. Abandonné à la douleur et au froid qui lentement s'emparait de lui, Kylo perdit conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Il quitta le chaos régnant sur Starkiller pour celui de son esprit.

C'est ce moment que la bête hurlant en lui choisit pour se libérer, se frayant un passage à coups de griffes et de crocs. À travers la Force, Kylo perçut, quelque part à l'autre bout de la galaxie, la détresse de quelqu'un qui vient de perdre un être cher. Le visage souriant de sa mère s'imposa à lui. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait il plus vue? Les souvenirs défilèrent dans sa mémoire. Des images de son enfance, enfouies depuis longtemps. Des images empreintes d'une douceur qu'il avait oubliée. Cette tendresse que seule une mère peut donner.

À celles-là vinrent se superposer les souvenirs de son père. Les interminables parties d'holo-échecs. Les voyages en vitesse lumière. La compagnie certes poilue mais chaleureuse de Chewie, toujours là pour lui raconter ses aventures. Et la première fois qu'il avait pris place sur le siège du pilote, à bord du Faucon. La fierté dans les yeux de Han à ce moment.

Et puis le petit garçon avait grandi. Sa joie de vivre s'était ternie, avait fané alors que fleurissait lentement en lui le côté obscur. L'enseignement de son oncle avait été inutile, et Ben Solo était peu à peu devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de plus fort. Ou du moins c'était ce qu'il avait cru.

Impuissant, Kylo revit le regard de son père passer de la fierté à la stupeur, à l’incompréhension, à la tristesse au moment où il avait compris qu'il était trop tard. Au moment où la lame rouge avait traversé son corps, guidée par la main de son fils. Et juste avant que tout soit fini, juste avant de s'éteindre pour toujours, ses prunelles s'étaient emplies d'espoir. D'espoir et d'amour.

Mentalement, Kylo hurla. Il hurla à en perdre la raison, offrant l'étendue de ses regrets au monde qui ne l'écoutait pas. Il hurla, pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures, oublié au milieu de la fin du monde. Toute chaleur semblait l'avoir quitté, de même que l’espoir, la confiance, et tout le reste. Il n'était plus rien, il n’avait plus rien et il allait mourir ici. Seul.

L'éternité prit fin au moment où il distingua son nom, d’abord lointainement puis tout près, à travers la brume qui l'entourait. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il remonta à la surface. Quelqu'un était il vraiment revenu le chercher ?

Ren.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour le reconnaître, et répondit en silence, avec gratitude.

Hux.

Avant de sombrer définitivement dans l'inconscience, Kylo sentit quelque chose de doux et chaud se poser sur lui, et l'odeur du général l'entourer. Puis Hux le souleva de terre. Blotti sous l'immense manteau noir, Kylo se sentit enfin en sécurité. Et il laissa les ténèbres le gagner.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu! Dans tous les cas n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message, je ne mords pas c'est promis! Vous pouvez aussi me trouver sur Tumblr (@coeurd-art-ichaut)... Et comme promis voilà la petite explication. L'idée m'est venue en lisant un post sur Tumblr (mais comme une andouille j'ai oublié de noter la référence :x ). C'était en russe, mais grâce à un petit coup de pouce de Google j'ai réussi à traduire et donc ça donnait en gros:
> 
> « Je me demande à quoi il a pensé, seul sur cette planète mourante, avec une douleur infernale dans tout son corps et la sensation d’être parfaitement impuissant – est-ce qu’il était sûr de ne pas survivre ? Est-ce qu’il s’est souvenu de son père et sa mère (parce qu’il est évident qu’il regrette ce qu’il a fait ?) Est-ce qu’il a perdu la foi dans le Côté Obscur ? J’ai besoin de savoir. »
> 
> Voilà donc une réponse. Et comme je le disais dans les tags, vous êtes libres de l'interpréter comme vous voulez ;)  
> A bientôt!


End file.
